


Podfic: the opposite of nostalgia

by lady_peony



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so jan was kind enough to grant permission for me to record this. heaven knows why after all the tears we have spilled over the bar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Podfic: the opposite of nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the opposite of nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961724) by [jan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jan/pseuds/jan). 



> so jan was kind enough to grant permission for me to record this. heaven knows why after all the tears we have spilled over the bar.

**the opposite of nostalgia ******

Author: jan  
Reader: lady_peony  
Summary: Natori and Matoba have a history, but that's all it is. 

Text: [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1961724)  
Length: 17:00 minutes  
Podfic Download: [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?xn57h2wz2f79tej)


End file.
